Haru Yoshiki
Haru Yoshiki (ヨシキ ハル, Yoshiki Haru) is a Shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of the Anbu Black Ops. He masters Lightning style techniques in combination with several ninja weapons. Background Haru lived together with his parents in Konohagakure. Ever since he was born his parents Runa and Guren Yoshiki drilled him to become a good fighter because they wanted their child to be better than everybody else’s'. Since both Runa and Guren have been members of the Anbu once, they also had planned for Haru to join them as well. If he hadn't been able to join them they would see it as a disgrace to the family and regard Haru as a disappointment. They are convinced that it's a person's duty to serve their country/village and any injury or casualty should be taken with pride when it's caused for that purpose. So Haru's relationship to his parents wasn't emotional, but rather strict. During the days his father, who has lost a foot from an injury on duty and had to retire because of that, usually takes Haru with him into the forest and harshly trains him even before the Academy. When Haru joins the Academy he's already very much ahead of most of the other students. He looks down on basically everybody who attends the academy with him because of their lack of commitment. He studied a lot and avoided any personal contact with other people. When somebody tried to approach him Haru usually reacted very arrogant and cocky towards them. When he was asked for help he'd block off and preach that everybody should fulfil their own tasks themselves or they're worthless. Even though he was hated by most of the male students, bullies never dared to make a move against him because he easily lost his cool against people who tried to confront him. Haru passed the exam with ease and graduated from the academy at the age of 12. He was later assigned to Team 18, together with Yue Akari, Takumi Suzure and Kiseki Shouto as their Sensei, what frustrated him because he had wanted to be teamed up with somebody strong, such as Neji Hyūga or Sasuke Uchiha. Personality Haru's personality was pretty much shaped by his parents. He was raised to be strong, unemotional, proud and strict. At the academy he worked very hard and blocked off any social contacts. Haru pretty much looked down on most of the students and acknowledged only the strong ones, he kept his distance to them though because he saw them as an obstacle and wanted to surpass them. He was pretty much hated by most of the students, but bullies never dared to pick a fight with him since he got aggressive rather quickly. When he graduated from academy and was assigned to Team 18, he started to become even more arrogant. Since his teammates Takumi and Yue were both physically weak compared to him, he always looked down on them and treated them as if they were incompetent. He scolded them for every mistake they made and always said scornful things. At first he refused to work with his team properly because he expected everybody to keep up with him, and when somebody fell behind he'd have no consideration for that person. But since Haru started living with less influence by his parents he starts to unknowingly open up to the people around him. After having experienced a lot together he starts liking his teammates, even though he would have never admitted it. He then starts looking out for his comrades a little more and tries to be friendlier with them, although he still gets very aggressive when somebody makes a stupid mistake. During the interlude, his personality started to change, after joining the Anbu. He rarely saw his teammates and lived an Anbu Black Ops' life. He became more calm and calculating. By the time Haru absolved the Anbu's trainee program and became a wholesome member he became really protective and started to take his dream, serving the country to the fullest and protecting its villagers, a lot more serious. He now includes his fellow Shinobi in the term villager and begins to protect them excessively. He rarely leaves a task to a team member because he wants them to stay safe. He also doesn't have enough confidence in his team anymore because he thinks they will fail and eventually die, so he takes the matters in his own hands. Appearance Haru is a pale boy of average height and weight, with blonde, short hair and blue eyes. In Part I, Haru wears a green hooded pullover with a dark stripe on his sleeves on top of a white short-sleeved top. He also always keeps his hands bandaged. He wears his forehead protector in the common way, on his forehead. His pants are kept in the typical shinobi style, with bandaged ankles. In Part II Haru discards any color from his outfit, to fit the Anbu/Shinobi style more. He keeps his clothes in shades of grey and black now. He wears a turtle neck, black shirt with short sleeves above a white sleeveless top. He wears bandages on his shoulders to cover up his Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder when he's off-duty. His gloves are black and leave the fingers open. When he's on duty, he has the common Anbu Black Ops uniform on, with a mask decorated with blue stripes on the cheeks. It's representing a lynx. Abilities Physical Abilities Haru specializes in setting up traps and defeating the enemy with sly moves. He uses his ninja tools like Kunai and Shuriken a lot. He throws them out in fights, with strings attached to them, creating webs of thread that can for example restrain a target, but he can also set up traps that are triggered when cutting different pieces of the thread. This requires a huge amount of three-dimensional imagination capability and the correct use of the terrain. He also learns to use his chakra as strings, which are completely invisible to the naked eye (unless the opponent can sense chakra very well or has an ocular power like the Sharingan) . It drains his Chakra very fast though, the longer the chakra threads are he creates. Overall his Taijutsu is excellent. Ninjutsu Since he uses threads and traps during fights a lot, he doesn't train his ninjutsu too well. He rather aims to be able to use as many different chakra natures as possible, because when he infuses his Chakra into the thread of his traps, he's able to apply the nature of the chakra to it. For example he can ignite the thread by infusing it with fire natured chakra, or electrify his opponent with his lightning style. Over all he only masters average level ninjutsu with many different chakra natures. Haru has an affinity to the Lightning element and he picked up the wind element rather quickly during his training with Team 18. By infusing the thread with his wind-element, the thread becomes knife-sharp and cuts through almost anything. This technique makes Haru a perfect assassin, what makes him valuable for the Anbu Black Ops. At the end of Shippuuden he masters the Elements Lightning, Fire, Wind and Earth. Genjutsu Haru has never relied on Genjutsu before and doesn't intend to. He'd rather solve a fight with close combat and his traps. Part 1 Haru took part in the Chūnin Exams together with his teammates Takumi, Yue and the Konoha 11. The team received a "Heaven Scroll" for the first part of the exam in the forest of death. After a few hours in the exam with only two encounters (both fellow Heaven scroll possessors), Haru went to scout the region while Takumi and Yue were setting up their equipment. After being alerted by some loud noises from his team’s direction he returned to them and found his fellow team members attacked by a single exam participant from Amegakure. He was alone, as he said he wanted to hunt down as many Genin as possible for fun. Haru then commanded Yue to run away with the scroll in a very aggressive tone. After a few moments of hesitation, she left behind the unconscious Takumi and escaped. Haru faced the opponent from Amegakure by himself now. He fought him in close combat while setting up one of his typical wire traps without his opponent realizing it. After Haru acted as if he was defeated and collapsed on the ground, the enemy turned to the unconscious Takumi and was attempting to kill him in front of Haru's eyes. By the way the Amegakure-nin talked and behaved it was possible for Haru to predict his actions, so he ran straight in his trap, which restrained him right before he could touch Takumi. Haru then rose from the ground, with a cocky laughter and started making very derogatory comments on him before finishing him off with his Lightning release. After he won the fight, he picked up Takumi and started looking for Yue's hideout. Haru followed a hidden trail of Kunai which Yue had laid out for him. When he found her he let her treat Takumi immediately. Haru then headed for the exit of the cave they had hidden in to remove the Kunai and prevent them from being spotted, but he stopped next to Yue and started thanking her for everything, what had Yue startled, since it was uncommon for Haru to show gratitude. He did it to soothe the very much angered Yue to ask her for a favor. He then asked her to keep this whole incident a secret from their Sensei, because he was very well aware in what danger he has put Takumi, just for the scroll and a chance of winning the exams. Yue then became very angry with him and hissed at Haru that he should never force her to make such a decision ever again, referring to her options of following Haru's orders and leaving Takumi behind, or stay and protect her teammate and disobeying Haru. She later decided to keep what happened between them, for Haru's sake. Part 2 TBA Trivia *He is actually left-handed, but he learned to do everything with his right hand as good as with his left by himself *He says he doesn't have a favorite food, but he actually enjoys sweet things Author's note: I'll be adding information and pictures soon! Category:Male Character Category:ANBU Category:Shinobi Category:Male